<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glenn Sees by TWDObsessive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851376">Glenn Sees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive'>TWDObsessive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Is Seen and What Is. [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn thinks about Rick and Daryl's ever evolving relationship and tries to lend a hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Is Seen and What Is. [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/372245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glenn Sees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to another installment to the "What is Seen and What is" series.  You don't necessarily need to read all the other parts.  They can all pretty much stand alone.  When I started this series it was so I could play around with writing in the voice of other characters.  For some reason I was thinking about Glenn the other night and realized that I'd never done one of these for him.  I was having trouble sleeping so a started to think about how I might write it and then before I knew it I was typing a 1500 word one-shot on my cell phone at 2:00 in the morning!  </p><p>Major thanks (as always) to my great friend and Beta LOTR58 for beta'ing this so quickly for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I always thought Rick was a dumbass.  From the moment I found him hiding in a broken down tank surrounded by walkers in the middle of downtown Atlanta, to the moment we were sitting on our Alexandria porch swing and he asked me what I thought Daryl’s type was.</p><p>Did I know about what was happening between the two of them?  Hell, who didn’t?   I don’t think there was ever a time when they didn’t look at each other the way the characters on the covers of romance novels did.  Not that I’ve ever read one.  I haven’t.  Really.</p><p>But Rick and Daryl?  I’ve seen them together since day one -- since they laid eyes on one another.  Since they went from pointing guns at each other to gazing longingly into one another’s eyes as they discussed who they should point guns at together.   I’ve been watching them since we left the quarry, since the barn burned, since we fought through so many hard times on the road, finding the prison and watching it crumble to dust, nearly dying  at Terminus, and finally finding our home here in Alexandria.</p><p>There was no way they weren’t already pining away for each other before we got here, but now, in the relative safety of walls, without the threat of the Governor or the Termites, Mother Nature, or the countless other predators that have crossed our path?  Well, now they had time to really think about it.</p><p>“So what do you think Daryl’s type is?” Rick asked as we watched Daryl talking to Denise across the street.</p><p>I shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Probably not already-taken lesbians.”</p><p>Rick laughed and shook his head in that way he has.  </p><p>“Seriously, I wonder though.  I mean he hasn’t been with anyone since this whole thing started.”  </p><p>He waited then like I was supposed to respond to that.  Which I didn’t.  It wasn’t my job to tell the man he’d been in love for years.</p><p>“Unless I just didn’t know,” he continued.  “Carol at one point maybe?  Beth do you think?  You think he likes blonds?”</p><p>He looked at me wanting an answer he was too damn dumb to realize he already had.  So I very purposefully glanced up at Rick’s recently shorn hair, then back to his eyes  and said, “No.  I do not think he likes blonds.”</p><p>Daryl finished with his conversation and headed right for us.  It was pretty standard fare.  When one of them saw the other, they always made their way together with one excuse or another for much needed conversation which was rarely ever that important.  Once it was about a cool rock Daryl found.  Once it was about tomatoes.</p><p>Breaking a cookie in half, Daryl reached the top step and handed it to Rick.</p><p>“Want a cookie?  Tastes like shit.”</p><p>“Hey,” I said. “How come you didn’t offer me half of a shitty cookie?”</p><p>Daryl shrugged. “Only had two halves,” he said as he took another bite of his own piece.  </p><p>‘You’re right.  This tastes awful,” Rick agreed as he finished eating it because of course he would.  It was a gift from Daryl.  Might as well have been flowers and chocolates.</p><p>Was only a few days after that when I was fighting with a childproof bottle of Tylenol for a vicious headache while Daryl stood there bouncing Judith on his hip and asked, “You think Rick likes blonds?  He used to be with Lori.  Y’know she wasn’t blond.  But I seen him sorta hanging around that Jessie.  Y'know that blond down the street?”</p><p>“Daryl, I’ve got a killer headache,” I said as I banged the bottle on the counter.  “You can’t even offer to help me get this Tylenol open?”</p><p>“Can’t.  Hands full,” he said as he glanced down at the baby that was practically his own kin.  </p><p>I let my eyes flick up to Daryl’s dark, stringy hair then let them land back on the other man’s waiting gaze.  “No.  I do not think he likes blonds.  Why?” I asked, wondering which one of these dumbasses would figure themselves out first.</p><p>“Just makin’ conversation.”</p><p>I finally got the bottle open and took four pills dry.  </p><p>“Maybe you should just ask him what his type is?”  </p><p>“Why would I do that?” he asked, trying too hard to look disgusted at the thought.</p><p>“Well, you obviously want to know.”</p><p>“No I don’t,” he huffed.  “I don’t know what made you think that.”  And he walked out the front door with Judith.</p><p>A couple more weeks go by and everyone else had peeled away from the original sleeping arrangements where we all camped out together in one living room.  </p><p>Half the group moved Into the house next door and the rest of us moved into bedrooms in the original place.  Except for Rick and Daryl of course.  They continued to sleep on the floor in the living room.  Together.  Because “security”.  Even though the only thing that’s shown up at our door was a non-lethal welcome basket from Jessie.</p><p>I asked Maggie what she thought once.  Asked her why she thought they were taking so long to get to it already.  Told her when she and I met we didn’t waste any time falling in love.  She, of course, reminded me that the reason we got together in the first place was so we wouldn’t die virgins.  She’s not wrong.  Romance works in different ways for everyone.</p><p>But then she said something that made sense.  She tells me that it’s harder for them -- more complicated -- because they don’t know if the other would be welcoming of same sex flirtation or disgusted by it.  She had a point.  </p><p>Thought maybe I’d intervene for my own sanity so next time Rick and I were sitting on the porch together I started operation Help The Dumbasses.</p><p>You know, you’re right,” I said apropos of nothing.</p><p>“Right about what?”</p><p>“Daryl,” I said.  And he leaned in closer, practically salivating over the opportunity to talk about the hunter.  </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean...he <em>hasn’t</em> been with anyone has he?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t think so either,” Rick said animatedly and suddenly I felt like I was back in high school.</p><p>“I mean, I don’t know,” I continued.  “I mean...maybe he’s gay, y’know?”</p><p>Rick leaned so much closer he nearly fell out of his chair.</p><p>“Really?  I mean, you think so?  He doesn’t really dress like Aaron or Eric.  He doesn’t seem gay.”</p><p>I shrugged and nodded my head from side to side noncommittally. “I don’t know, I mean sometimes people surprise you, like I knew this guy once who was married to a pretty woman and after they divorced he started dating a guy.  Said he was bisexual.  I’d have never thought that either but there it was.”</p><p>That thought kept Rick quiet for a while, deep in his own thoughts.  Hell, he might have sat there like that for hours but he saw Daryl down the street and needed to go tell him that he saw a cute dog being walked that morning and did Daryl get to see it yet.</p><p>And then that very night I took a walk around the perimeter with Daryl. </p><p>“I was thinking about what you said about Rick,” I started.  </p><p>“What did I say about Rick?” he asked defensively.  </p><p>“If he had a thing for Jessie.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Daryl grunted.  “You think he does?”</p><p>“No.  It’s just.  It’s just, I was thinkin’.  He hasn’t been with anyone since Lori.  And maybe that’s because...well, nevermind,” I said dismissively.</p><p>“Because what?” Daryl asked greedily, not even trying for ambivalence any more,</p><p>“It’s just that I knew this guy once who dated a girl and he ended up dating a guy after and I wondered if maybe Rick’s like that.  And y’know, it’s hard for him to try getting together with a guy cause he wouldn’t know if he’d get a smile or a punch in the face.”</p><p>“Hmm...” Daryl said.  </p><p>“Like, you know, because it’s hard sometimes to tell if someone is gay.  Hell, some people are gay and dress more like a hobo than a high-end hairdresser.”</p><p>Daryl thought about that one for a while.  Until he saw a shooting star and explained that he had to run back to the house to ask if Rick saw it.</p><p>“Why’s it so important you gotta run back now?” I asked.  </p><p>“Security,” he said.</p><p>I’m still waiting to see the fruits of my labor.  But at least I get the entertainment of watching two grown men trying to figure out how to flirt subtly.</p><p>Laughing at jokes that were totally not funny like how many Alexandrians did it take to turn in a light bulb.  (Two. One to tell everyone they don’t need any help and one to ask Eugene for help). Awkward compliments about Rick's beard growing back in nicely or Daryl’s muscles looking bigger than usual in his new shirt that Rick had never seen before.  </p><p>I’m kind of a romantic.  You might already know that about me.  If we were in the old world I’d have been the kind of boyfriend who sent Maggie flowers for no reason.  Wrote her love notes.  Stood outside her bedroom window with a boombox over my head to serenade her with love songs.  But it wasn’t the old world and the best I could do was fight like hell to keep her alive.  And hold her close during the moments in between.  Rick and Daryl had the fighting like hell to keep each other alive part down pat.  It’s the in between moments they needed to work on.  So being a romantic, I’ll keep rooting for them to confess how they feel and act on it.  Because their story really does belong between the pages of a romance novel.  (Not that I’ve read one.)  And I can only hope I’ll be able to see it all come together with my own eyes before my time in this crazy world comes to an end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed.  And don't worry- the regularly scheduled update for <em>Like a Flower to the Sun</em> will still be posted on Thursday.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>